


Rise In Perfect Light

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one universe, Shmi Skywalker stays on Tattooine and watches her son leave to start a new life with the Jedi.  </p><p>In this universe, she starts a new life with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise In Perfect Light

_“There is another.  The boy’s mother is still a slave.  It would be wise to bring her here as well - her path is also of vital importance.”  Qui-Gon stood before the Council alone, his hands tucked into his sleeves as he stared the Masters down._

_“You mean to take her as a Jedi.”  He could feel the ripples of disbelief and disapproval among the Council members, but he disregarded them.  “She is far too old.”_

_Qui-Gon lifted his chin, squaring his shoulders as he looked his surrogate Master in the eye, Yoda looking unimpressed by his continued rebellious streak.  “And what has age to do with strengths?  Or to the ability to learn?  She is already well trained, though by whom, I do not know.”  They could argue all they liked, he would not leave Shmi Skywalker in slavery._

_“Discuss this, we must.  See to your Padawans.”  It was as clear a dismissal as ever, and he bowed deeply to the other Masters before walking out._

* * *

Qui-Gon didn’t go to check on Obi-Wan and Anakin, at least not immediately.  He stopped in the quarters he shared with Obi-Wan, sitting in silent meditation for a short while.  The Force’s commands were clear, however, and with that assurance, he began to make arrangements.  The benefit, he had found, to being sent on long assignments (to keep him out of the Council’s hair) was that he had allies and acquaintances in nearly every corner of the galaxy.  It was the work of only half an hour to make arrangements for a smuggler already on Tattooine to purchase one Shmi Skywalker with a large amount of credits wired to their account.  Her passage to Coruscant was secured on a transport that would arrive in a matter of days.  That done, Qui-Gon sat back and let out a deep breath.  What he had just done would change the future of the galaxy; how, he didn’t yet know.  He could only hope that he had done the right thing.  The future was clouded and hidden, but he released his concerns to the Force and stood, heading out to find Obi-Wan and Anakin.

It wasn’t difficult, in the end.  Their joy radiated in the Force like two stars, and he couldn’t help but smile.  It had been too long since Obi-Wan allowed himself to act his age, and Qui-Gon wasn’t foolish enough to believe that it hadn’t been his own guidance that caused the loss.  He stepped into the Gardens to see both of them sitting with their legs dangling in a pool, Anakin giggling as the fish within nibbled at his feet.  Obi-Wan laughed with him, leaning down to splash the boy.  Qui-Gon watched them for a moment before heading over to join them.  Obi-Wan straightened, but Qui-Gon only smiled and pulled off his boots, setting his feet in the water with them.

Listening to Anakin laugh as the same fish swam to bite at his own feet, the Force singing with answering joy around them, he knew he’d done the right thing, no matter what the Council decided.


End file.
